fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Undocumented Features: Star-Crossed
Star-Crossed, written by Benjamin Hutchins, is the first of three Undocumented Features narratives that follow Gryphon through the end of the Exile era. The other two are Split Infinitive and Manhunt. This group consists of nine main parts, one appendix, and a collection of emails between Gryphon and Tali. The stories all take place in the year 2356. Main Parts #'The Crying of Lot 490' - The story begins with Gryphon taking part, as a buyer, in an underground auction at a space station. He purchases a few items including a young Quarian girl and leaves the station only to be besieged by mercenaries. In his attempt to escape he jumped to hyperspace only to be thrown back out by a gas giant and to crash land on the surface of Halo. Takes place on January 27. #'A Walk in the Woods' - The survival portion of the story as Gryphon and his passenger, named Tali, begin traveling towards a distant town. It begins where the last story left off and ends on February 1. #'Goodyear (Pop. 225)' - This part of the story introduces the citizens of Goodyear, a misplaced settlement of colonists. It continues where the last story left off and ends on February 4. #'Bad Day in Goodyear' - This portion of the story involves an attack on Goodyear by a portion of the mercenary group Blue Suns and the resulting counter attack by Gryphon and the citizens of Goodyear. It continues where the last story left off and ends on April 13. #'Ockham's Razor' - The part of the story is where Vision takes notice of Gryphons abscence and begins plans to find and rescue him. It also describes a new attack on Goodyear by the Blue Suns and the resulting counter attack. It begins on July 24 and ends on July 29. #'The Moral High Ground' - The calm before the storm portion, this part describes more planning by the Blue Suns to take Halo, the continuation of Visions plans, and the discovery by Goodyears citizens of Gryphons past. It begins on the 29th of July and ends on August 3. #'The Purest Form of Democracy' - This part of the story has Gryphon, Tali, and the citizens of Goodyear holding up against another attack from the Blue Suns. It takes place on August 3. #'Operation Desperate Gamble' - This portion of the story sees Tali and Miranda going to the Quarian Migrant Fleet for help in defending Goodyear from the Blue Suns as Gryphon defends Halo against an early attack. The story takes place on August 4. #'Defeat Never Permanent' - This is the last portion of the main story and it deals with the final battle against the Blue Suns to keep the citizens of Goodyear safe and keep Halo out of the Blue Suns hands. It takes place on August 5. Add-Ons Appendix - Happily Ever After The appendix contains three epilogues which follow three of the characters from the main story. #'The Wallace Line' - This epilogue shows what happens to Kei after she leaves Halo. #'The High Side' - This epilogue shows what happens to Gryphon after he leaves Halo. #'Any Quarian Alive' - This epilogue follows Tali after Gryphon leaves Halo. Correspondence This is a sampling of the emails between Gryphon and Tali from after his trial on Earth, which occurs in Manhunt all the way to 2410 in the Future Imperfect era. It gives a decent account of what happens to Tali after her epilogue. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Undocumented Features